The Funniest Girls On Television
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: In life, there have been many great duos. Penn & Teller comes to mind. And don't forget about Laurel & Hardy either. But there has never been a famous female comedy duo. Until now. Meet Alicia & Sanna! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Overview

ALICIA & SANNA

In this buddy comedy, best friends Alicia Gajraj and Sanna Qureshi try to earn money any way they can while watching each other's backs. _Alicia & Sanna _is inspired by the real-life friendship between these two, and famous comedy duos such as Siegfried & Roy, Abbott & Costello, and Laurel & Hardy.

Alicia Gajraj-One of the two main protagonists. 14 years old, Alicia lives in a Brooklyn apartment with her best friend Sanna. Alicia is excitable, polite, and loyal. However, she is often spacey and will agitate Sanna through various means (even if she's not doing it on purpose). Alicia is the comic foil to straight woman Sanna, and she often gets the two into trouble because of her wacky antics. Alicia always seems to come up with bizarre ideas to get money, at one point suggesting that Sanna and her should enter the world of prostitution (Sanna is naturally dismissive of the idea, then reminds Alicia to "keep it in the folder" for the next few years). Alicia is not stupid by any means, and actually can be the voice of reason when Sanna needs one. She just manages to be reckless and unfocused time after time. Alicia is the more social of the two and often scores more boys than Sanna because of that. Alicia works at the local movie theater.

Sanna Qureshi-The second main protagonist. Also 14 years old, Sanna lives in the apartment as Alicia's roommate. Most of the time, Sanna is trying to keep Alicia out of trouble, but seems to fail at it. Sanna is the more responsible and hard-working of the two, and attends to most of the affairs apartment-wise (like paying bills). Sanna is a lot less social than Alicia, and because of that, she tends to come off as smug and antagonizing to most people. Sanna is very pleasure-oriented, and at times will just do whatever she feels is in her best interests. Although Sanna has a less playful and darker attitude than Alicia, there are times where she does fool around and even crack jokes (most of them fall flat). Sanna is there for Alicia through thick and thin as the thought of her best friend being mistreated causes great anger and pain. Sanna, despite being a hard worker and quite goal-oriented, never seems to get a good job. Currently, she works at Hank's Haberdashery, the first female employee to work there in 15 years.

Kaily Chavez-Alicia and Sanna's 14-year-old next-door neighbor. Kaily hates the two for different reasons (Alicia because of her spaciness, and Sanna because of her "arrogance") and makes no attempt to hide it with wisecracks and insults. Alicia and Sanna very rarely back down and believe that because she can't get a man, Kaily is bitter. Kaily is sarcastic, blunt, and audacious.

Ashley Rodriguez-Sanna's friend since kindergarten and ex-best friend. Ashley doesn't seem to mind being replaced by Alicia, and actually tries to befriend Alicia to no avail. Alicia sees Ashley as competition and often defends Sanna with passion. Ashley, put off by Alicia's mannerisms around Sanna, almost always believes Alicia has a crush on Sanna, and tells her repeatedly that she isn't lesbian. Alicia hasn't realized yet that Ashley thinks she likes Sanna.


	2. Episodes-Season 1

EPISODES (SEASON 1)

Pilot: "The Babysitting Brigade"

When babysitting for Kaily's niece leads to easy money for Alicia and Sanna, they decide to drop everything and get paid in full with their own babysitting service. However, they soon realize they're in over their heads.

Episode #2: "Direction Infection"

Alicia scores One Direction tickets for her and Sanna, but trouble brews when Sanna becomes an outbreak monkey. Rather than stay home and take care of her sick friend, Alicia still plans on going to the concert, and her friendship with Sanna is tested. Meanwhile, Kaily goes to extremes to get Alicia's second ticket now that Sanna can't go.

Episode #3: "No Sleep 'Til Sanna"

Sanna has been having trouble sleeping lately, and Alicia does her best to help. However, her methods of determining the problem are too much for her buddy to handle, so Sanna decides to go to an overnight seminar on sleep. Alicia soon realizes that this will be the first time she's alone by herself for the night since her and Sanna moved into the apartment.

Episode #4: "Alicia vs. Kaily vs. Sanna?"

Alicia and Kaily have been at each other's throats lately with constant arguing, and Sanna is reluctantly thrown into the feud. Pretty soon, Sanna becomes a third participant instead of a neutral party, and Alicia and Kaily find out that when Sanna debates, no one else is allowed to win no matter how wrong she is.

Episode #5: "The Burglar"

The apartment building has been affected by a recent string of cat burglaries, and things only get worse when Kaily's refrigerator is raided. Sanna decides to appoint herself and a reluctant Alicia (who is stressing over a big weekend at the movie theater) as Building Watch Patrol leaders. However, the two find out the cat burglar may be closer than they think.

Episode #6: "Sanna's Happy Accident"

In an attempt to have more fun, Sanna signs up for an art class at the community center. Both the teacher and Alicia see that Sanna has a natural gift for art, and she starts painting and drawing like there's no tomorrow. But when a concerned Alicia tells Sanna she shouldn't restrict herself to one activity, she takes it as "artist bigotry" and bans Alicia from Art Appreciation Night at the community center, where all the students' pieces will be shown to the public.

Episode #7: "The Play's NOT The Thing"

Most of the apartment building tenants, including Alicia and Sanna, spend the latest Friday Fun Night seeing _The Book of Mormon_. Alicia is amazed by the play, and begins to neglect Sanna by going to see several more shows. Meanwhile, an overconfident Kaily decides to write a play that will top _The Book of Mormon_, but the results won't be what she expects.

Episode #8: "Boozin' Buddies"

Alicia comes home drunk from a party, and Sanna is disgusted to learn it. Within weeks, both her and Alicia become alcoholics, and their attitudes begin to have a negative impact on the people around them and each other. When Sanna punches Alicia out of anger, she realizes that not only are she and her friend drinking excessively, but illegally. This episode tackles alcoholism and moderation.

Episode #9: "Alicia and Sanna Bueller's Day Off"

Sanna has had enough of the sexist attitude her male employees at the haberdashery show her, and Alicia has been working late far too often at the movie theater in recent days. Both decide to call in sick and paint Brooklyn red with each other. However, when they see a shooting clear as day and a $1000 reward is being given to whoever reports it, Alicia and Sanna must choose: Risk being a snitch and penalized at work, or getting all that money.

Episode #10: "Female Millionaires"

The city of Brooklyn (and the apartment building) is at a fever pitch from the big lottery, with the winnings valued at $300,000,000. And of course, Alicia and Sanna are up for the challenge. When Alicia wins the lottery, Kaily steals her ticket and claims the money herself. The two are pissed off at their neighbor for cheating and vow karma is coming. Will Kaily be able to live with the guilt?

Episode #11: "The Anti-Breakfast Club"

When Alicia's favorite cereal is discontinued, she petitions relentlessly to bring it back, while dragging an annoyed Sanna into it.

Episode #12: "Alicia's Secret Recipe"

It is once again time for the annual apartment building cook-off, and Alicia is making her signature four-alarm chili. When Sanna wants to know the recipe, Alicia refuses to expose it. Feeling betrayed, Sanna partners with Kaily and vows to make something that will out-class Alicia's chili. Unfortunately for Kaily, Sanna is a terrible cook.

Episode #13: "The Death of Kaily Is The Birth of Jaylynn"

Kaily is annoying Alicia and Sanna with the newfound wisdom she gained from her philosophy book, so the two bring in an old friend who has started a movement with her own philosophy.

Episode #14: "Night of the Haberdashers"

Before Sanna leaves work, she writes an extremely explicit entry in her diary towards her co-workers. When the diary is left at the haberdashery, Sanna and Alicia must sneak into the place after closing to get it back, or else Sanna will be in the unemployment line.

Episode #15: "The Overboard-om of Boredom"

Alicia and Sanna both have the day off from work, but when Brooklyn is under storm watch, their plans are ruined. Soon, the two suffer from cabin fever and argue over everything (even the stupid stuff like Sanna forgetting to squeeze and roll the toothpaste tube).

Episode #16: "I'll Be You, You'll Be Me"

Alicia and Sanna have been fighting 24/7, and both believe the other doesn't understand their life. A psychiatrist suggests trading places for one week. When they do just that, Sanna sees how much work Alicia puts in at the theater, while Alicia deals with her friend's sexist co-workers.

Episode #17: "Ashley Stays Over"

Alicia is once again dreading the arrival of Ashley, Sanna's former best friend. Fearing Ashley will steal Sanna away, Alicia does whatever she can to look as good as possible. Now Ashley believes Alicia is lesbian and Sanna has to patch things up.

Episod #18: "My Music Rules, Kaily"

Sick and tired of hearing Alicia and Sanna play Justin Bieber and One Direction in their apartment, Kaily creates a petition to have music banned from the building. The two have their own plans, however, and enlist the help of some rockers to shut Kaily up. Special Guest Stars: Twisted Sister

Episode #19: "Sanna's Down With O.P.P."

Alicia has a new boyfriend, Pete, and she constantly brings him over to the apartment. Sanna gets jealous easily, but not because Alicia keeps flaunting Pete around, but because she also has feelings for him. When Sanna gets caught kissing Pete, a heartbroken Alicia moves in with Kaily as protest.

Episode #20: "Even The Fearless Fear"

Alicia wants Sanna to conquer her phobia of scary movies when they go see _The Mysterious Hand_. When they return, Alicia's the one that scared. Kaily's ridicule and Alicia's paranoia force Sanna to help get her friend's sense of security back.

Episode #21: "Saving Private Sanna"

Alicia believes Sanna needs her breakout moment ASAP no Rocky, so she takes her to a nightclub. Although Sanna fails to loosen up at first, she ends the night with a date to take home. Sanna becomes a devoted partygoer, but she begins to become irresponsible and reckless. When Sanna spits in Kaily's face, Alicia has no choice but to kill the monster she created.

Episode #22: "They Call Him Josh"

Trouble ensues when Alicia and Sanna fall for the same guy.

Episode #23: "Employee of the Month"

Sanna has never been one to brag, but she can't help but praise herself when the haberdashery names her employee of the month. Alicia is pleased at her friend's new self-confidence and increased pay, but when Sanna becomes too hotheaded, Alicia has to set her straight.

Episode #24: "Cyber Chased"

Sanna's nagging forces Alicia to find more exciting, outgoing friends. Using an old-fashioned chatroom, Alicia makes friends with a 16-year-old girl that is very similar to her. Alicia jumps at the chance to meet the girl (against Sanna's wishes) only to find out she is a 36-year-old woman. The woman attempts to molest Alicia (while promising candy and funny stories), but a wary Sanna comes to get her friend out of a dangerous situation. This episode tackles Internet safety and online predators.

Episode #25: "Ratting Out"

Alicia and Sanna discover a rat in their apartment, which Sanna names The Rat King. Alicia believes the rat should die and arranges for an exterminator, while the animal-loving Sanna tries to protect her new furry friend. Meanwhile, Kaily hates "The Rat King" and tries to come up with a better name.

Episode #26: "Viva Las Gajraj (Part 1)"

Alicia and Sanna decide to take a road trip to Las Vegas. Sin City was made for these two as they have a ball. Sanna tries to get a boy named Hunter to notice her, while Alicia experiments with poker. She wins a couple games, but Sanna warns her about the dangers of gambling, telling her "the house always wins." Alicia doesn't listen and ends up losing all her money. Sanna decides to step in and teach Alicia about being a smart gambler, and unbeknownst to Alicia, Sanna is a master at cards, being known as "The Poker Piper."

Episode #27: "Viva Las Qureshi (Part 2)"

Once Alicia learns that the house always wins, her and Sanna continue having fun in Vegas. A talent manager sees Sanna's form and hires her as a replacement showgirl that night. Sanna accepts for the pay of $500. Not only is she doubting herself, things fall apart when Hunter decides to come. Alicia gives Sanna a crash course on being an entertainer and showing sex appeal before the performance. Sanna shows poise, grace, and manages to win Hunter over. Alicia and Sanna then contemplate their biggest decision yet-staying in Vegas.

END OF SEASON 1


End file.
